1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a pseudo-free form display apparatus having an actual shape and a visually perceived shape that are different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, demands for free form display apparatuses having various shapes other than quadrangular shapes have increased. For example, research has been conducted on display apparatuses having various shapes in consideration of functional and aesthetic factors to, for example, apply circular display apparatuses to smart watches, vehicle dashboards, etc.
However, manufacturing costs of free form display apparatuses are higher than those of display apparatuses having quadrangular shapes.